Heal Me
by MEGGEM
Summary: Healing goes deeper than skin; some people have shattered souls. Jamie/Scarlett & Pedro/Scarlett- takes place right after Necropolis. Possible character death. One-shot -Meggem


**Hi! This is my first Power of the Five story, though I'm only half-through Nightrise. (if I've made any mistake about the characters or plot, please IM or review) But I've read Wikipedia (I know...I'm baddd) - THERE ARE SPOILERS FROM THE END OF NECROPOLIS, so don't read if you don't like Spoilers. **

**This story is purely Jamie/Scarlett and Pedro/Scarlett (maybe even Pedro/Jamie if you look reallly realllly closely.) Pedro's my favorite character and find that he's way under used. ****There aren't any Pedro/Scarlett stories on fanfiction or in the actual books! So I thought that this one-shot could be the beginning of a new pairing. **

**It takes place right after Necropolis, after Scarlett's been shot...and possible Character death. Thanks for reading!**

**-MEGGEM **

**Heal Me **

"He's going to die."

She said it slowly, so every syllable was enunciated with a restrained sadness. It was also the first thing she had said in week, so her attending friend's head snapped up in a second.

"Scarlett? Scar? Don't talk," the boy rushed over to her side, gently pressing his fingers to her skull. This gesture might seem useless to others, but at the moment it was the only thing possibly keeping her from falling back into a coma. The boy shut his eyes, letting his energy flow into her body. He was trying to heal her- inside and out.

Scarlett Adams stared at the sky, though after a moment she noticed that is was absent altogether. She was trapped inside some kind of hut. And it stunk of fish. Her fingers curled slowly; her thoughts moved like gelatin.

"Where- why-"

"You were shot," the Peruvian boy spoke with a thick accent but it was improving as the days went it on. An emotion was buried deep in the words, so deep the girl didn't even acknowledge it. "We got away from Necropolis, but we found this fishing village. They've let us stay."

Scar nodded, but it seemed in slow motion.

"How long-"

"Six moons- days."

Her vision was clearing up as the minutes passed, but every other sense could only be described as mediocre. A phrase someone had told her during what seemed like long ago came back with startling sorrow.

"He's going to die," she whispered her statement again. A look of confusion crossed Pedro's face.

"The King of Old Ones? We assume that the he's hiding somewhere, but we hope-"

"Jamie. Sapling. He will die," Scar said this with sad certainty. Her eyes were glazed, but Pedro knew she was getting better physically. Inside; that's where she seemed to be in the most pain.

Pedro shook his head quickly. "No- Scott pushed Jamie out of the way. You were hit instead. Jamie is fine." He gritted his teeth, irritated. Jamie had been to visit Scar only a few times since Necropolis. It was mostly because the other Three were making plans for the war to come. He had been somewhat excluded from the decisions; not that he minded. He was devoted to making sure that Scar would wake again. And now that she had, she was worried about _him._

Scarlett began to lift her body from the plank of wood that had been her bed. She felt her muscles strain, her spine creak. Pedro gripped her shoulders, letting one hand cup her injured head. When finally she had risen to a sitting position, she turned to Pedro.

"While I was gone, I went to the dream world. A- a man was there and he showed me what was to come. He told me I wouldn't remember most of it when I would awake, but the image of that spear impaling him…"Scarlett shivered, suddenly freezing cold. Pedro touched her forearm kindly. He stared in her eyes.

"That's not going to happen. We'll make sure-"

"Nothing can stop it," Scar whispered. "It's destined to happen." Then, her tears overflowed.

Pedro had never met Scar, at least in the 21st century, before that moment and both Matt and Jamie had described her as strong, brave, independent. When he, as Inti, had met her long, long ago, her personality was one of the things that struck him the most. Her beauty as well (he couldn't deny she was beautiful now) had hit him like a ton of bricks. Seeing the strong Scarlett Adams crying was unnerving.

She lowered her hands to her face, the tears seeping through her fingers as Pedro watched on. He didn't know how to act- he'd never had to comfort anyone in his life. And he was positive no one had ever comforted him. He knew he would regret his next actions, but the awkwardness of the scenario was engulfing him.

Slowly, Pedro squeezed her shoulder. It was a cold embrace and he cringed at her little shudder of a response. Scarlett continued to cry softly and the silence grew long.

"You don't think the sacrifice is worth it," Pedro's voice rang in the hut, despite his low tone. The sentence wasn't a question. Scarlett couldn't find her voice to respond. She ducked her head.

Had her eyes been open, she would have noticed Pedro gulping hard and closing his eyes before whispering, "You love Jamie."

Scar was internally shocked by his boldness. They'd barely spoken before this moment and yet he managed to capture the deep truth in her tears in mere seconds. And though she'd missed the emotion in his voice before, there wasn't a chance she could misplace it now.

She raised her head to stare at Pedro, or Inti, or whoever he was. The boy suddenly looked stronger, older. He was searching her face for any confirmation to his assumption…and he found it.

He turned away quickly, striding to the other side of the hut and picking up a cup of liquid. Brusquely, he handed Scar the medicine and said, "It will help with the pain." She bobbed her head, wincing as she finally remembering the bullet that had landed her in Pedro's care. She looked up, to thank him, to reassure him, to…apologize- but he was gone.

Four months later, they were alone again. Not completely alone- Jamie was laying between them- but he wasn't really there.

The setting was just as reassuring as the first- a bloody battlefield, strewn with bodies and survivors. The clouds were dark with sorrow from the recent battle and the sun struggled to surpass the wall of darkness.

Scar knew they had won against the Old Ones; every death had not been in vain. But destiny was more powerful than she'd ever imagined.

Jamie's stomach was bloody and his eyes turned upward. He was lifeless, a shell, and her own body shivered as she stared at him.

"Stop," she whispered. The boy next to her was still frantically pumping Jamie's heart, sending his healing energy with every force he had in his body. She grabbed his arms firmly, eyes begin to fill once again. "Stop."

Pedro froze, gazing down at the friend he hadn't been able to revive. His hands were covered in blood, Jamie's blood, and he'd been trying bring Jamie's back for ten minutes. There was nothing. Scar's voice had brought him back to reality.

He sat back, swallowing back wails as he swiped at his sweaty forehead.

They sat together alone, in silence, while people cried for their own dead only yards away. Scar eventually snapped out of her trance and glanced around.

"They need you," she whispered, taking Jamie's cold hand in her own, squeezing it tightly. Pedro gazed at her. She had fought hard and long just like the rest of them, but this death had affected her most of all. "Scott will be by soon; I'm sure he felt it."

Pedro nodded without emotion. He felt hollow inside.

The clouds thickened as the world grieved Jamie's death.

After another moment, Pedro rose unsteadily and was about to run to the other wounded before he saw a single tear roll down Scar's face. And he did what he should have done four months before in that smelly old hut.

Scar felt Pedro's arm wrap around her uncertainly and her heart jumped with shock, but her body warmed at the contact. Her tears began lesson.

"Heal me," she whispered, biting her lip. His arms tightened. "Please fix me."

The wind whistled in their ears.

Pedro let his healing flow into her, but it went deeper than skin. It tried to mend her heart- her hurt heart- as well as her wounds.

The battle was over and there were so many others to heal.

But he wouldn't leave until she sewed up.

Until she was whole again.

**Not my favorite story, or ending, but I'm mildly happy with it. Please tell me what you think!**

**-MEGGEM**


End file.
